If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: Rose's Last Night on Earth in Draco's and Sev's PoV. Mostly Sev's!


If Tomorrow Never Comes

_**Author Note: **__Ok, my friends and family are harassing me to continue this and I've received a few reviews and emails pleading with me to do the same. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. I will warn you know though that later on I may change some of it just because I feel like this could have been better. Please, please, please! Let me know what you all think! PLEASE!_

_Anyway here you go! :D_

_*/*/*/*_

_*/*/*/*_

_Draco's POV: _

I watched as Rose shook her head just before she leapt off the Tower. '_She really is in love with Severus._' Leaning over I watched as she performed a perfect summersault and landed gracefully upon her feet. Without missing a beat Rose charged toward her first opponent, Faith Kennedy?

"She's something else," Tonks said shaking her head watching the battle as I was.

"Yes, she is." Glancing around I saw that everyone else also had their eyes locked on the battle below them. Each of them had had no idea of Rose's fighting abilities. Watching her was like watching an ancient and greatly exotic dance.

"I never knew Rose could fight like that." Fred said quietly.

"Me either," George added.

"There's a lot people don't know about her," I felt compelled to snap. No one really knew the _REAL_ Rose…no one _truly_ knew Rosie. Sighing, I found myself glaring at Snape who was silently watching the scene below him as though it were nothing. _How could this man be so blind! _"She'll be fine."

Tonks turned her eyes to me and seemed to sense what I was doing. I was trying to convince them, as well as myself, that somehow Rosie would be ok. I _needed_ her to be ok.

Gently Tonks gripped my shoulder, "Rosie will be just fine. Like you said, she knows what she's doing."

"Clearly," Flitwick added with admiration in his voice. "Young Rose knows how to fight and fight well. She will triumph Mr. Malfoy, fear not."

Fred smirked, "And if she does lose she probably did it on purpose so she wouldn't have to kiss ya. So don't feel bad, mate."

As far as jokes go…that was the worst I'd ever heard. Even for a Weasley.

Snape alone remained silent and simply continued to watch the fight. As I watched him I wondered what was going through his mind. Did he even care? Did he feel anything about the young woman down there fighting for not only her life…but for theirs?

_Snape's POV_

She moved with a grace that not even Lily, blessed Lily, had possessed. Her fighting skills were well harnessed, honed, and clearly natural. Fighting, apparently, was as simple and natural to her as breathing. Few people possessed such skill.

Silently I calculated her every move as well as that of her opponents. They were evenly matched and the fight could go either way. A part of me was impressed and wished to watch the fight to the end. While another wished for her to end it swiftly and to move out of harm's way. This battle was pointless. The Dark Lord was the real enemy, the real opponent that she must defeat.

I watched as she finally ended the fight and left the scene. Unfortunately the blasted Kennedy girl was still alive. Potter ran and seemed preparing to fight the Dark Lord himself.

It was time for me to step in.

With a flick of my wrist I found myself stepping out onto the battlefield. It had begun. Silently and swiftly I sent hexes and curses upon my enemy. None of them stood a chance; with only a look of surprise on their faces they crumbled at my feet. I ignored the feeling in my chest that grew with each life I took. This was the way it was. This was war. I could not afford to show mercy; and neither could Potter.

Inwardly I snarled at her stupidity at leaving Kennedy alive. That choice would come back to haunt her one day if not today. Of that I was certain. Suddenly I felt pain course through me like a deadly arrow. I fell forward and gasped in pain.

**** (_Change in writing style)_

"Fool! She should have killed me when she had the chance. But no; goody, goody Potter is too good for that!" Faith Kennedy stood over Snape and glared. In her hand was a wand she had stolen from some poor dead corpse, "Why so silent _Professor?_ In too much pain," Faith sent the Cruciatus Curse at him for a third time.

Snape remained silent despite the obvious pain he was in. His cold black eyes were fixed upon Faith and no longer resembled long endless tunnels. No; now they looked like burning coals and had he been staring at anyone else, or even a sane person, they'd have died from pure fear.

"You want to know the best part, _Snape_?" Faith took a step closer to him. "Everything little Rosie's done she's done for _love_," Faith spat the word out like it left a foul taste in her mouth. "And you, my old friend, are just the icing on the cake that I need." Faith grabbed him by his shoulder and with strength she shouldn't possess she dragged him towards his former Master.

Snape gasped in pain and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Faith had taken his wand and tossed it to the side, so any magic he performed would need to be done carefully and without detection.

"Rose Jamie Potter, you have been a thorn in my side for too long," Snape's blood ran cold. Only one creature possessed that voice. And it belonged to the one being that Snape feared most…Lord Voldemort. Struggling with his pain, Snape forced himself to look up and saw the Dark Lord and Potter facing off. _Idiot girl! She cannot possible be planning on fighting the Dark Lord with only her blasted sword!_

Potter stood before them in all her glory. Her sword clutched tightly in her hand she glared daggers at Voldemort. If looks could kill Voldemort would have thousands of very painful deaths.

Voldemort smirked and turned his gaze onto Faith and Snape, "But before I kill you, you will suffer." Snape watched, almost in a detached way, as the Dark Lord aimed his wand at him, "Crucio!"

Snape, despite his best attempts, could not stop the screams of agony that pierced the air. He could hear Voldemort laughing, Faith giggling, and somewhere in the background he heard a fierce scream of defiance. Using every ounce of willpower he still possessed, Snape forced his eyes open and saw something he just couldn't comprehend. Rose Potter was charging towards them, full speed, dodging spells and curses. As she got closer Voldemort ceased his attack upon him and turned towards Potter. Amazingly, even after being hit directly by the Cruciatus Curse she still continued her charge. Then she did it; she swung her blade and plunged it into the Dark Lord's shoulder causing him to scream in pain and rage. Snape watched in horror as Voldemort grabbed Rose and then threw her across the hall as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. She crashed into the Ravenclaw hourglass causing it to smash. Bits of glass were scattered everywhere as were the stones used for points. And to Snape's great dismay…Rose's blood pooled around her broken form.

_No! No, this is not what was supposed to happen. Get up Potter! Get up!_

Rose remained unmoving.

_NO! Damn it Rose, get up!_

Slowly Rose's head began to rise; she looked around dazedly and searched for her sword.

_Good, Rose, good. _Snape thought in relief.

Rose locked eyes with Snape, _Distract him, I just need one shot. I've only got one shot left in me. _

Snape blinked, how had she been able to do that? Shaking his head to clear it he glared up at the Dark Lord, "You will die tonight."

Voldemort chuckled, "Oh my dear Severus. I have already won. You, on the other hand, will die." He aimed his wand at Snape and prepared to say the killing curse…then suddenly his head was gone.

Snape's eyes twitched at the sight before him. The Dark Lord's headless body collapsed onto the ground before turning into dust. Rose Potter, bloody, broken, and pale stood before him. Her sword clutched tightly in her hands and a small smile upon her face. There seemed to be a look of peace about her…as if an enormous weight had suddenly been lifted from her. However as Snape looked closer there was still a sliver of darkness within her eyes. As if somehow she still carried a great burden.

"NO!" Faith Kennedy appeared suddenly from behind Rose and stabbed her in the abdomen.

Rage and disbelieve filled Snape as he watched Rose crumble onto the ground. Faith wrenched her sword out of Rose's body and moved to deliver a fatal blow. It never happened. With strength he hadn't thought he possessed Snape threw Faith as far away from Rose as magically possible. He watched in satisfaction as Faith's body collided with a wall before falling limply to the ground.

Snape then returned his focus upon Potter…Rose. As gently as he could he lifted her into a sitting position. "Potter, Potter can you hear me?"

She opened and closed her mouth slowly, as if trying to speak but simply couldn't. The sight before him; Rose's bloody and dying form, made Snape want to scream and shout in rage. Even the sight of his beloved Lily was nothing compared to this. Trembling he tired a new tactic, "Rose…can you hear me?"

Something within her eyes sparked; and for some reason absolute joy seemed to pour from her in waves. "Y-you said my name?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She clearly was clinging to life by a mere thread.

Inside Severus felt as though he were dying. This wasn't right. Potter wasn't supposed to die. Rose wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to die. Suddenly he realized he needed to keep her talking, keep her hanging on. Swallowing the enormous pain he felt within his icy heart he spoke, "Indeed."

Rose smiled slightly; Severus realized again that this was the first time she'd ever actually smiled at him. He wondered why he suddenly wished she would smile at him again.

Rose closed her eyes.

"NO! Rose, Rose you cannot go to sleep!" As gently as he could her shook her and tried to keep her awake. Blood continued to flow from her wound and she grew paler with each passing second. Without hesitation he ripped his outer robes and placed them firmly over her wound to try and slow the bleeding.

"I'm so tired,"

Severus closed his eyes and willed himself to remain calm. But her voice was so weak… "Rose…Rose please try to stay awake. Help is on the way."

Rose slowly opened her eyes, "Why? I've done my part. I've killed Voldemort, you're all free. What more do you want from me?" Tears filled Rose's eyes but they wouldn't fall.

Severus didn't know what to do or what to say. He racked his brain for reasons for Rose to cling to life. To want to live through the night, "You're free now too Rose. You can live your life now. You can find someone and start a life. You can do whatever you want Rose."

Rose shook her head, "No."

Severus blinked and felt his heart drop, _No_? "What?"

"I said no. I can't start a life, not the one I want anyway. The person I love doesn't feel the same about me. In fact he hates me," tears welled up in Rose's eyes. "I can't bare that, sir. Not anymore." Rose gasped again and closed her eyes in an attempt to block the obvious pain she was in.

Severus stared at the young soul who was slowly leaving him. His heart ached for her for he understood her pain. Whoever this man was was a fool. Even though she was James bloody Potter's daughter, even though she was a Gryffindor, she was still a beautiful and strong soul. She deserved better. "Rose…have you approached this person?" he asked softly."

"Weren't you listening? I told you he hates me," Rose coughed and blood covered her lips. "He loves someone else," she took a gasping breath and laughed humorlessly to herself. "And…and I can't compete…even if I wanted to." Suddenly Rose again coughed up blood and began to choke.

_NO!_ Severus summoned his wand and began chanting the healing spell he'd invented during his fifth year. As he chanted he noticed a certain look of joy glint within Rose's eyes. She seemed to be listening intently to something and clinging to it desperately. "Rose, please, you must stay awake. Help is coming, please hang on for a few more moments." Severus realized how desperate he sounded.

"I'm so tired," Rose's voice was nothing more than a whisper now.

"Talk to me Rose." Pain coursed through him as Severus concluded that Rose had given up and was ready to die. Trying to be as gentle as possible he adjusted her so that he cradled her within his arms. He imagined that he himself looked like Death embracing her, just waiting for that one last breath to take her home. Swallowing hard he spoke softly so only she could hear. "Tell me about this boy." Rose laughed, and with a jolt he wondered why he suddenly wished desperately to hear he do so again. Only this time he wanted her to be filled with joy and strength.

"W-who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?"

Severus smirked slightly to try and lift her spirits, but inside he was still in total turmoil. "I suppose I deserve that."

Rose eyed him for a moment before deciding to do as he'd asked. "He's distant, handsome in his own way, he can be extremely cruel but…but I believe he can be extremely caring as well if he wished to be. The person he cares for he's done just about everything for. He's extremely devoted to her. And as much as it pains me I find myself admiring that about him."

As he listened to Rose speak about this man he found himself slightly angry at him on her behave. What was so special about this other girl that he would treat Rose the way he did? "I hope this girl appreciates all that he has done for her."

Rose smirked. It was one of those smirks that people give when they know something no one else in the world does. "She does, I think so anyway. But they're not together, she's in love with someone else and he's in love with her. It's…it's complicated." Rose coughed again and sighed. "I hope he finds happiness thought. After everything he's been through he deserves it."

Severus tightened his grip on her when he suddenly felt her begin to go limp. He suddenly wished that his very presence would scare off death and anything else that would hurt this fragile soul. "What is his name?"

Rose closed her eyes.

"Rose, do not go to sleep! What is this boy's name?"

Rose opened her eyes and the look within those emerald orbs made Severus want to burst into tears. Her eyes were filled with pain and resignation. He knew then that Rose was lost to him. "I'm dying Professor; I don't want to hurt anyone in my last moments on earth."

Locking eyes with her, and determined to at least know the name of the fool who had made her feel this way. He whispered an oath; "Do not speak like that. You will live, Rose Potter. I promise you."

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks, "Maybe I'm ready to go Professor. Maybe I'm ready to be with the ones who love me. I-I don't want to stand by and watch as those I love suffer, and the man I love suffer, because the one person he loves doesn't return his feelings and is dead." Rose closed her eyes to block her eyes from Severus's view.

"He's a lucky man…to have your love the way he does." Severus said quietly.

"Not really, I'm nothing special," was Rose's weak reply.

Severus shifted her body and brought his face closer to hers. Then he made one last desperate attempt, "What is his name Rose, I shall not tell a soul. Nor will I mock you. You're secret is safe with me, always. I swear it."

It was then he watched Rose's eyes open one last time, she stared at him with adoration and pride. As she spoke, the words she said made his own heart stop. "I- I love you Severus Snape." And at that moment Rose closed her eyes and went limp, she was gone. Severus, for one fleeting moment, could only stare into the face of this young and beautiful woman. It was only now that she seemed truly at peace. She was even smiling! _No, no! _**"Rose wake up,"** but she didn't. She couldn't, her heart was no longer beating. Just as the medi-witches arrived Severus aimed his wand at her heart and whispered one final spell.


End file.
